


Defenders of Tomorrow: Pilot Episode

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron defenders of tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron Defenders of Tomorrow Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: I rewrote part of the pilot episode of Voltron for the new reboot the fandom has made.I still like the original show, but like if, Klance gets to be canon in this AU/reboot, I'm down. I don't mean this fic to be disrespectful in any way to the original show and it's creators. I just really enjoy this AU.THIS IS A ONE SHOT!





	Defenders of Tomorrow: Pilot Episode

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m still holding onto hope for season 8. I know. I’m a dumb bitch. But I also love Leakira now, and I had to add something. Since it’s so new, I can’t really find a lot of information on anything besides the ship itself. I don’t know all the names of the character even. I can’t even find if the reboot will have the lions in it. So, I’m just going to rewrite the beginning part of the pilot episode from Voltron and change it to Defenders of Tomorrow.
> 
> ***Important Note about names  
> Leandro is Lance  
> Akira is Keith  
> P (Is Pidge because I don’t know her/their reboot name)  
> H (Is Hunk because I don’t know his reboot name.)  
> At the time I wrote this Hachiko was the popular alternate name for Shiro (I DID NOT PICK THE NAME) I believe it may have been revised, but I don't know.  
> Dante is Adam? But he aint in this fic
> 
> Keep in mind not all the characters are perfect. Hunk is still nervous and stuff because I am writing it like they would get character growth over the series.
> 
> THIS IS A ONE-SHOT

Leandro looked through his binoculars, his hand on his hip, just above his gun holster, “P how’s the security looking. Are you able to hack into the cams?”

“Give me a second. Team leader,” they said sarcastically. P sat at the edge of the roof, their legs hanging over, a computer in their lap. 

Standing on the roof overlooking the city made both Leandro’s adrenaline and anxiety kick in. But that was good. He needed it for this mission. He had been smuggling for over two years now, but this job was risky. Trying to get high tech pistols out of Garrison headquarters in the middle of the nation’s capital was not a smart plan. But if this worked, him and his team, and their families, would be set for months. Maybe forever.

Leandro spoke into his com unit, “H. This bike better be ready for the shipment when I get back with it.” H was down two blocks in an abandoned mechanic shop. It was H’s mission to get the shipment out undetected. Putting him far away from the action was also better for the job. As much as Leandro loved the guy, H wasn’t good in high pressure situations.

“Look Leo. You didn’t give me enough time for this job. I got to adjust the hover bikes weight capacity. It’s a delicate process.”

“Just have it ready.”

Leandro whipped his long coat back, ready to jump over the side of the roof, and let his backpack jet pack catch his fall. 

P snorted at his dramatics. 

Then there was an explosion. 

A lower building at the edge of Garrison headquarters exploded inwards. Windows shattered. Alarms blared. A fire was beginning to spread.

“What was that?” P said.

Leandro looked through his binoculars, “Oh no. Not him.”

“What?” P said. Then as Leandro jumped over the ledge, “Hey, where are you going?”

“What’s going on?” H said into the com.

Leandro sprinted down alleys towards the shiny high rise building that was part of the Garrison headquarters.

“I haven’t turned off the cams yet,” P said into the com in Leandro's ear.

“You don’t have to P. They’ll be distracted.” Leandro snorted. “Someone blew up one of the buildings H.” 

“What! Who?” H said.

“It’s Akira. The bastard. He’s slipping into the lower level now.”

“Are you sure?” H said.

“Oh, I’m sure. I’d recognize that ponytail anywhere.”

“Wait. Who’s Akira?” P said.

But Leandro was already hopping over the electric fence, which thank the lion goddess, was turned off. He ducked next to the building Akira had disappeared into. “P get these doors open for me.”

P grunted in frustration, “Fine. On it.”

The side door unclicked. It was the same one Leandro had been planning to use. A janitor’s entrance. An obsolete entrance since Janitor bots had been installed and standardized three-hundred years ago. 

As Leandro ducked down hallways, he pulled out his pistols, ready to take down anyone in his path. But it was empty. Everyone was probably distracted by the explosion. He saw a flash of red. He sprinted after it. 

He ran down another hallway. A door was open. Leandro saw the bodies first. Two large men in haze-mat suits, comatose on the ground. Leandro whistled low. Then he saw Akira. Bent double over a man Leandro recognized. Hachiko. He had practically been Leandro’s hero in his Garrison days. He was strapped down to the table, asleep. Or worse.

“What are you doing here?” Akira said in a flat voice. He had a blade strapped to his back. He was tense, but he didn’t move to unsheathe it. In other words, he didn’t think Leandro was a threat. Which really pissed him off. 

“You don’t belong here,” Akira continued.

“Neither do you.”

The glared at each other.

Leandro spoke first. “I’m here for something. I saw something interesting and I followed. You are behind the explosion I presume?” Leandro said spinning a pistol in his hand and tucking it back into his belt.

Akira appraised him unimpressed. “It’s not like the Garrison needs more guns anyway.”

“Wait what? You blew up my shipment?” Leandro looked around panicked, pulling his free hand through his curls. “What am I going to do now?” 

“Sorry,” Akira said bored. He started to drape the man over his shoulders. Alarms started blaring. 

“Incoming,” P said into Leandro’s com.

Leandro stomped over. “Oh no.” He took Hachiko’s other side and slipping the man’s arm over his shoulder. “You do not get to just…Listen mullet. I’ll make you a deal. I’ll help you get out of this little situation. And in exchange you are going to pay me back for what your little stunt cost me.”

“I don’t need your help.” Akira’s cold eyes met Leandro’s, but he wasn’t letting go.

“Oh yes you do. You blew in here like the hot-head that you are. And now you have a comatose brother and no way out. But don’t worry,” Leandro flashed Akira a smile “I got my team here. We can get you out.”

Akira looked Leandro up and down. “Do I know you?” Akira said.

Leandro sputtered. “Uh the names Leandro. Leo for the babes.” He blinked at Akira’s expectant but dead expression. “We were in flight school together? We were rivals? You know Leo and Akira neck and neck?”

Recognition hit Akira’s dark eyes. “Oh, I remember you. You got kicked out for selling Garrison weapons.”

“You got kicked out too.” Leandro said his voice cracking.

“I hate to bust up this lover’s spat,” P said into Lance’s com, “But you got to get out of there now.”

“Follow me,” Leandro said to Akira. “I got a team who in hacked into the system. I know the easiest way out.”

“Fine,” Akira said, finally giving up. “Lead the way.”

***  
And from there they find the blue lion somehow?

So, everyone wants Leo back in blue, but in my head, Leo gets red because I love right hand man Lance. But maybe the blue one can be the right hand this time? I also like the idea that Keith is in blue and Lance is in red.


End file.
